Whispy Woods
]] , blowing air puffs at Kirby.]] Whispy Woods is also name of a forest, it's article is Whispy Woods Forest. Whispy Woods is a very commonly-used boss in the Kirby series he first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land and is a giant apple tree that has a face and a branch-like nose. His attacks are to make apples fall on Kirby, blow air puffs, and shoot his roots at Kirby. The best way to counterattack without a copy ability is to inhale apples and shoot them back at him. In The Games Kirby's Dreamland Whispy's first appearence. He was the boss of the game's first level Green Greens and this appearence set the standard for his future appearences in the games. Whipsy will try to drop apples on Kirby which Kirby must inhale then spit back, he also will spit air puffs which Kirby can't inhale. He later returns in Mt. Dedede when Kirby must fight all of the game's bosses over again. In extra mode Whispy will move faster and also occaisonly drop Gordos which roll along the ground and must be jumped over. Though touching Wispy won't hurt Kirby touching his nose will take away two HP, this prevents Kirby from jumping while standing next to Whispy. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Whispy returned in this game as the boss of Vegetable Valley and is no different from his appearence in Dreamland except now Kirby can enter the fight with a copy ability making the fight much easier. Also his nose will no longer hurt Kirby if he runs into it. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby Super Star In Spring Breeze (an enhanced remake of Dreamland) Whispy once again was the boss of Green Greens and is fought similary to his appearence in Adventure. In Revenge of Meta Knight (another of Super Star's eight games) Kirby encounteres a variation of Whispy Woods called Twin Woods which are just two Whispy Woods facing each other that must be fought at the same time. They have most of Whispy's attacks as well as some new ones such as spinning to drop worms from their branches that Kirby can't inhale and trading sections of their trunk. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby 64 Whispy Woods appeared in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as the boss of Popstar. You will begin in a circular path. You must inhale the apples he drops and shoot them at his Whispy jr.s. If you destroy all of them he will get mad and now try to hurt you with his roots which you must inhale apples again and shot the roots. Repeat this and you will defeat him (using a copied power will also defeat him easily). In The Anime In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! he is an ally of Kirby, Tiff and Tuff and the ruler of Whispy Woods Forest. Smash Bros. Games He also appears in both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee in the background of Kirby's stages Dreamland in Smash Bros. and Green Greens in Melee. In both he interferes with the fight by blowing the characters around with a weak gust of wind, and in Melee he also drops apples that can ether be picked up and thrown or occaisonly eaten to recover damage. Trivia Whispy did not appear in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. However, there was a boss named King Golem- who looked like Whispy, except he was actually a stone pillar instead of a tree. Category:Characters Category:Villains